Thrasher
by Manformer
Summary: The story of Hot Shot's dark past. Working with the Decepticons, Autobots, and another group of transformers known as the Swarmers while under the name "Thrasher."
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_Author's Notes: So this is my first story and I'm open to suggestions so please tell me if you have any ideas. I heard in TF armada that Optimus referred to Hot Shot's past as "disturbing" and thus giving me an idea. This is just the first chapter. I have no set date as to when I will post the next one but I will try to make it as soon as possible. _

**Thrasher - An Autobot's Dark Past**

A ruthless Decepticon, a compassionate Autobot, and one of my greatest disappointments; ever since his departure from our ranks no one dares speak his name aloud in the presence of any Decepticon. Not even myself. But throughout all my years to come of being the supreme leader of the Decepticons, Thrasher, will not be forgotten.

Though he now allies himself within the Autobots, there is question that even they would accept him if they knew his dark past. It is likely that the only Autobot besides Thrasher himself who knows such information is Optimus Prime. To conceal his secret, Thrasher changed his name and hid much of his power. The reason being that if the Autobots knew the way he was able to lay waste to so many Transformers weather they be Autobot or Decepticon, they would immediately know where he came from, and many of them would feel obligated to destroy him. Young as he may be, he as seen far more in his lifetime than a few of my elder Decepticons have.

Years ago on planet Cybertron, there was a large uprising of Transformers who hated both Autobots and Decepticons. These relentless bots were known as the Swarmers. They were bloodthirsty killers, but not without purpose. They saw our war over the mini cons as pointless since they thought the Mini-Cons would lead to our distruction. Unlike the Autobots and Decepticons, the Swarmers wanted to keep the Mini-Cons out of the hands of any transformers, including their own. The Swarmers saw Mini-Cons as pure tools of war and their ultimate goal was to destroy them. Dear Thrasher, for a time, shared these beliefs as well. Since he _was _a Swarmer when I first encountered him.

No one knows how many Mini-Cons were killed by the Swarmers. But as proof there was once a fourth mini-con weapon. One day it fell into the hands of the Swarmers, and it hasn't been seen since. I don't think Thrasher ever destroyed a Mini-Con but I am almost certain he witnessed the destruction of many. Thrasher never entirely understood the purpose in destroying the mini-cons when they could simply have been sent away or locked up. But his many "brothers" in the Swarmers insisted he carry on the doings. After all it was the way he had been brought up. But Thrasher's compassion eventually got the best of him and he was forced to choose to abandon his brothers or go against his own belief.

The first time I encountered Thrasher, there was a group of Autobots that invaded a post that some of the Swarmers had set up in a slum just outside of Iocon. They had stationed themselves in an underground warehouse and had been living there for months. I was curious to their ways of destruction and I was thinking there might be a way to convince them to side with the Decepticons. (This of coarse being before I knew what they were doing to the Mini-Cons) I hid in this warehouse for approximately six days. I can say from witnessing it first hand that the Swarmers' treatments of the Mini-Cons even made me, the supreme leader of the Decepticons, cringe.

**Flashback to scene in the Swarmers' warehouse**

"Thrasher! Glad to see you made it back in one piece!"

"Good to see you too Thunderwing, I have them, like you asked for."

"Them?"

"The uh—Mini-Cons." Thrasher felt slightly sick knowing what his brothers were about to do.

"Aaah, excellent, right this way."

Thrasher followed Thunderwing into the center of the room were a burn barrel stood with the Insignia of the Swarmers branded on it. Right next to it stood a table with all kinds of horrific tools on it. And scattered across the floor were parts. (I would later find out that they were the limbs of dead Mini-cons that the Swarmers had slaughtered.)

Thunderwing held out his hand, wearing a friendly smile on his face as his brother handed him the bag that contained two Mini-Cons that had been stolen from an Autobot outpost.

"Thrasher since you brought these two scumbots back here, I'll give you the honors of dismantling them."

"I couldn't do that Thunderwing, I might mess things up."

What had come across to Thunderwing as a joke was really Thrasher's guilty conscience tugging at his spark.

"Haha, well still I owe you one brother."

I was curious to see what was in the bag, and what the Swarmers were referring to as a "scumbot." I was a bit surprised when I saw Thrasher's brother dump the two Mini-Cons out on the table. My spark nearly went out when I saw what he did next.

This same transformer who had been acting like an Autobot a minute ago now grabbed both of the Mini-cons one in each hand and slammed their heads against the table as hard as he could. Instantly killing both of them. But that wasn't the end of it. He tore the heads off both of them and put them on the opposite bodies. He then welded the heads on and hung the Mini-Cons up on a wall that was covered in a large amount of dead Mini-Cons many of them seemed to have had something torn off and a piece of another welded back on to it in place. Others had been torn into two large pieces and the two halves hung next to each other. The more recently killed ones still dripped with energon blood. And the older ones were beginning to rust.


	2. Chapter 2 - Database

**Chapter 2 **

**Database **

_Author's notes: First off, I want to apologize for how long it took for this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Also, If you look closely at Hot Shot/Thrasher's design there appears to be two circular things on each of his wrists that could potentially be used as some kind of weapon. That is where I got the idea for the flamethrowers. _

As I said before, I do not know if Thrasher ever killed a mini-con with his own hands? But given his upbringing and previous associates It is without undoubtedly possible, not to mention his abilities when it comes to fighting and his outrageously ruthless behavior when he was angered enough. Although at this point in the story I thought he was none more than just another swarmer.

For the next two days in the warehouse, no torturing of Mini-Cons happened. In fact, most of the time the only bot there aside from myself was Thrasher. Granted I slept through most of the two days, but I believe any kind of violence would have woke me. In the many hours in which he wasn't asleep and neither was I, Thrasher spent most of his conversing with other Swarmers in those few times they poked their heads in, or pacing up and down the cluttered floor of the warehouse with a blank expression on his face. Things began to get interesting again towards the end of the second lifeless days. I awoke to see Thrasher staring at the wall of dead Mini-Cons. And he stood completely still, as if he was no more alive then they.

From what I could see, nothing had changed about Thrasher. Yet, something about him seemed very different. I then noticed that there was a large number of Swarmers in the room, and all of them carried guns. It was just as I noticed them that Thrasher turned on his heel and faced my direction and I then realized what exactly it was that I thought was different about him. His eyes glowed a bright green and his facial expression had changed to one of great anger.

"Thrasher, let's get going. We don't have all night." One of the bots to his right said.

But he didn't respond he merely squinted his eyes and clenched his fists. When the same bot repeated himself thrasher let out a cry I had never heard before and ignited the flamethrowers on his wrists. Within seconds the rest of the Swarmers joined in on what I assumed was a battle cry. Many of the Swarmers fired their guns up at the high roof. Once the chaos ended, all of the Swarmers including Thrasher charged out of the warehouse. Leaving only me left inside.

For the rest of my stay I was alone in the Swarmers' warehouse. During this time I was able to truly study the life of the Swarmers. Accessing the data was almost too easy. The one problem with their strategy was that they were always on the move, and because of this their security was very poor (the same reason it was so easy for a bot my size was able to sneak into one of their outposts without being seen). Nonetheless I was able to access their database with ease and properly educate myself of their kind.

I spent hours studying their history, beliefs and the many tools and weapons they used. Most of the weapons they used were custom built by a private company based out of a town near my home city of Kaon. Because of this, the Swarmers had weapons superior to ours as well as that of the Autobots. Aside from that, the Swarmers didn't seek help in any regard. Nearly everything they had including the tools used for torturing Mini-Cons they made themselves. All their soldiers were trained by older, experienced Swarmers and then thrown into battle with the rest of the Swarmers after a brief training. Part of this was because the Swarmers as a community could not afford to buy proper training equipment, so the only way to simulate a battle for new troops was to actually have them take part in one. It was also because the Swarmers believed that by throwing the new troops into a battle they would learn quicker, and become better soldiers because of it.

At first I thought this was absolutely ridiculous and stupid. _Doing that would only kill off most of the new troops in the first battle, and then the rest would be gone by the second. _I thought. This of coarse was true if it was to be done by the Autobots or Decepticons. But put together with the battle strategy and combat techniques of the Swarmers, it actually had potential. The Swarmers were utterly relentless. Once placed into battle a Swarmer was to fight until his spark was extinguished. They were trained to rip apart other transformers with their bare hands.

Typically, they were equipped with hidden saw blades used to cut through the outer armor of an enemy. Then once the armor had been torn open, they would grab at any wires or other components they could get their hands on and rip them out. This process continued until they had essentially gutted the bot in which they were attacking. It wasn't until I witnessed this first hand that I would truly understand how this technique worked. Many of the other tactics proved to be useful, and not to mention I actually found myself interested in the Swarmers' ways and history. So Just before I left the warehouse I was able to make a duplicate of the information stored on the database.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Encounter

**Chapter 3 **

**First Encounter**

_Author's Notes: So here's Chapter 3. I have roughly half of the story planned out now so I will be uploading the next few chapters fairly soon after this one. Also, I'm fairly new to writing action scenes so I'm not sure how these turned out. _

Getting back to the Decepticon headquarters in Kaon was no challenge. Then again if there were anyone who would have no trouble getting in there it would be me. I was greeted by one of the guards outside the base.

"Welcome back Megatron, I trust your meeting with the governor went as planned?"

"That it did. However it's outcome is none of your concern. Return to your post immediately soldier."

"Yes Megatron Sir"

One thing I've not yet made clear is that I kept most of the other Decepticons in the dark about my excursion to one of the Swarmers' outposts. Not because they would have thought any less of me for it, but it would have caused a great deal of commotion amongst the Decepticons, the main question being that if I wanted to know such things about the Swarmers then why didn't I just send a Spy to one of the warehouses. The reasons being that I wanted to see this all first hand, and there are things that I picked up there a simple Decepticon spy would have missed. To assure that none of this commotion was to come up, I told only my most trusted commanders in the Decepticon army where I was truly going, and the rest were told that I had arranged a meeting with the governor of Kaon. And of coarse, no one questioned.

While I was in the Swarmers warehouse, I heard of their plans to move south, which meant they were likely heading for Kaon. Knowing the Swarmers however, they wouldn't be directly attacking the Decepticon headquarters, for that would be a suicide mission. Or at least that's what we thought…

I was notified of the Swarmers arrival by a guard from one of the furthest north outposts. He was badly damaged and everyone else at his post had been killed. He said the cameras in his post were able to get a few shots of the Swarmers before they had been taken out as the entire outpost had been destroyed when the Swarmers overran it. There were thousands of them. And all of them were heading for Kaon. As soon as I saw this I knew what it meant. The Swarmers had not come for our Mini-Cons; they had come to wipe out the Decepticons.

I had faced the Swarmers in battle before, but never with numbers like these. Frankly I didn't even think they were more than a small rebellion since most of their previous attacks targeted the Autobots on the northern hemisphere of Cybertron. But they were coming for us now, and at this rate it wouldn't be long until they reached the city. Knowing there was a chance they would take Kaon, We readied all our defenses. If the Swarmers were to end the Decepticons we were going to drag them down with us.

The day finally came when the Swarmers marched into the city. Granted, there was no marching involved with their arrival, they still charged in, ready for a fight. They showed up with their guns blazing, immediately laying waste to any building or being that stood in their way. They were exactly as their database had described them. The way they were able to tear apart another transformer with nothing but saws and their bare hands. It all happened so fast. Hand over hand they ripped wires and circuits from my soldiers. For a short moment I found myself stunned watching in awe at the way they fought. There was no honor, no respect, and no hesitation. These bots were monsters.

It was right when I came back to reality when I saw him. Standing atop a bridge was a brawny yellow bought with bright green optics. The same one I saw in the warehouse not to long ago, but under the intensity of the battle I was unable to recall his name. He was surrounded by four of my Decepticons as I recall, two behind him and two in front. My long time associate Shockwave was one of the four surrounding him.

The two Decepticons behind him charged and tackled him. One of them managed to shove a knife into the yellow bot's left side. What this Decepticon soldier thought would bring his opponent to his knees would soon turn on him. The yellow transformer jolted around and intentionally or not smacking one of the Decepticon soldiers off the bridge. The other Decepticon who now faced the yellow bot had was now regretting his decision of stabbing him in the side. For in the next instant his head was completely torn from his body by the crazed yellow transformer.

Upon seeing this, the remaining two Decepticons were stunned, but quickly came back when the yellow bot turned to face them once more. The two of them charged at the yellow bot both crashing into him at once and knocking him off his feet. But what the two Decepticons didn't realize was that they had actually put the bot at an advantage. One of them foolishly charged at the Swarmer hoping to finish him off, but it did not go as he planned. The yellow bot activated the saws on his feet once the Decepticon soldier was in range. The first strike took a large gash out of his chest, and the next completely severed his left leg from his body; leaving Shockwave to be the last one standing.

The yellow bot charged at Shockwave as fast as he could. Shockwave tried to jump out of the way but the Yellow bot was much faster than he was and was able to throw him to the ground and badly damage his left arm. Then he was engulfed in a great deal of fire coming from the Yellow bot's flamethrowers on his wrists. It was then when the yellow bot charged at him once more and tore off his entire left forearm.

The yellow bot obviously assumed Shockwave was dead given that he made no further attempts to damage him, and he ran off in a different direction. I'm sure he took the lives of several more Decepticons that day. Nonetheless, given the situation of the battle I was forced to call for a retreat back towards the inner city of Kaon. And as much as I wish it weren't true we were lucky the Swarmers didn't follow us there.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

**Chapter 4**

**The Plan**

_Author's Notes: here's chapter 4, chapter 5 will be up shortly after this one, I've had a lot of free time recently. _

The Swarmers had successfully taken the northern outskirts of Kaon from us, without a doubt they were coming and something had to be done. With the information I had found in the Swarmers' warehouse I worked with my best Tacticians to develop a plan to get back at the Swarmers. We soon realized that taking back our stolen land would actually be much easier then we thought, so we decided to explore other options. We came to a conclusion it would be much better if we could destroy the Swarmers once and for all rather than simply push them out of our territory and I knew just were we would strike first.

As I had said before, the Swarmers had their weapons built at a factory near Kaon. If we were to take that down the Swarmers would have a lack of weapons and ammunition, giving them a disadvantage. In addition, the entireties of their battle tactics were listed inside the files, and thus, if we were able to train a large group of soldiers specifically to fight Swarmers they wouldn't stand a chance against us. However we eventually realized that we couldn't attack the Swarmers directly. Not only would they be expecting us but also their factory was located in the northern outskirts of Kaon, The land that they had recently just taken from us. But the answer couldn't have been more obvious; we would simply let the Autobots wipe out the Swarmers for us.

We came up with the conclusion to send a disguised Decepticon up to Iacon to inform the Autobots of the information about the Swarmers. The bot we ended up sending was a new recruit by the name of Cyclonus. At first I hesitated to send him, since he was such an idiot. But since he had lived in Southeast Iacon his whole life prior to joining the decepticons, his knowledge of the city was enough to convince me. Although spent most of his time getting drunk at Maccadam's Old Oil House or brawling in the bar or on the streets with other bots in the area, he knew his way around the city and he was of course, expendable.

I sent Cyclonus to Iacon shortly after the meeting. His instructions were to inform the Autobots of the Swarmers' source of weapons and ammunition and also that there was to be a large group of Autobot soldiers trained specifically to fight Swarmers by studying the Swarmers battle tactics. Surprisingly enough, Cyclonus got his job done quickly. But that was probably so he could use this as an excuse to get drunk at Maccadam's again. Nonetheless, since he was already up in Iacon I figured I would let him stay a little bit longer and keep us up to date on the Autobots' plans against the Swarmers. Although he was greatly intoxicated when we spoke, Cyclonus was able to inform us that the Autobots had begun work on taking down the Swarmers. It wasn't like Optimus Prime to make such a hasty decision, but he was probably more concerned for the fate of the Mini-Cons rather than that of the Swarmers.

It was shortly after I heard from Cyclonus when Demolisher contacted me claiming that he had seen Swarmer activity near the abandoned gladiatorial arena in Kaon known as the forge. This particular arena I shared a personal history with for it was there where I rose to power and took command of the Decepticons long ago before the Great War began. Because of that, the situation interested me, so I decided that I would go there myself. I arrived there within the next hour along with Starscream and Soundwave. Demolisher told us he had seen a Swarmer enter the old arena, but no more activity. I told him to wait outside and the rest of us would go inside and see what we could find.

"Megatron, I'm picking up no signs of life, if there were any Swarmers here it's likely they left out the rear exit."

"Don't be so quick to judge Soundwave. The Swarmers are very unpredictable, this one is probably still hiding in here."

At that very instant a plasma bolt flew right past my right shoulder. I turned around to see the same yellow bot who tore apart Shockwave and his squad during the battle in North Kaon. Another bolt was fired in my direction and barley missed my head. I returned fire with my rifle I carried on my back but this yellow bot was so fast he was able to doge everything I sent at him. He jolted off to the right, in the direction of Soundwave, who was doing his best to keep the yellow bot at a distance. Starscream jumped down from where he was standing in an attempt to help Soundwave but was merely kicked aside by the yellow bot who was now bounding after Soundwave as fast as he could. I knew there was no way I could catch up to them, so I attempted to shoot down the yellow bot from a distance. I hit him with an almost lucky shot.

I hit the yellow bot in the back of his leg causing him to trip. Soundwave and Starscream tried to use this to their advantage but the saws on the yellow bot's feet put an end to that idea. After being thrown multiple times and now slashed across the chest thanks to the saws, Starscream and Soundwave now didn't stand a chance against the insane yellow bot (that is if they did to begin with). The yellow bot was now about to ignite his flamethrowers on his wrists and burn Soundwave and Starscream to a crisp. I fired at him again, this time at least getting his attention. Due to his lack of mind control, he left Starscream and Soundwave were they were instead of finishing them off before he charged at me. I tried to hit him again by firing, but just like before, he was far to fast for me to hit. When he came in contact with me he sent the rifle flying from my hands and attempted to tear off the armor on my chest. My armor was thicker than he expected at first, but like all Swarmers he adapted to the situation and started to pull even harder. I knocked him away before he was able to do any damage though. So instead he attempted to set me ablaze with his flamethrowers. Of corse, I had enough endurance to withstand the fire, but I was shocked to see that when the fire went out he had vanished.

After this skirmish with the yellow madbot, I thought it might be in my interest to keep him alive rather than kill him when I got the chance. His abilities had grown to that of beyond a typical Swarmer and that power might be able to be of use to me. Despite his reputation amongst Shockwave and some of the other head Decepticons, there was little possibility they would question me on my ideas on how to "deal" with this runaway Swarmer, and I knew exactly how I would do it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightfall

**Chapter 5**

**Nightfall**

_Author's Notes: So here's chapter five! I've been excited to write this one ever since I came up with the ideas for it. Hope you enjoy._

Roughly a week after my last encounter with the yellow Swarmer, I heard from Cyclonus that the Autobots had completed training their troops for the attack on the Swarmers. He also said they would be sending them to the Swarmers' factory very soon. That night I treated myself with some quality oil I'd been saving for an occasion such as this. Not only was the fall of the Swarmers upon us, but we would also be able to blame it on the Autobots! And of course by doing that we could potentially gain some powerful allies who would reveal themselves once the Swarmers were extinguished.

I sent several remote control cameras up to Northern Kaon so I could see the destruction of the factory myself. One of them was able to make it inside the factory. Sure enough, there were bots building weapons of all sorts all over, and Swarmer guards at the door. The Autobot dropships arrived sooner than I thought they would. In fact, the Autobots got to Kaon before Cyclonus did. The bots inside the ships however were some of the most horrific Autobots to have ever existed. In robot mode, they were massive, one or two of them even bigger than I. When they transformed they were machines designed to destroy. The Autobots made the designs I'm guessing specifically for this mission. I wasn't surprised when I saw that Optimus Prime had put that idiot Grimlock in charge of the mission though, out of all the Autobots him and a few others were the most likely to jump on a mission like this.

When Grimlock and his troops arrived, they took pleasure in gunning down all of the Swarmers' guards outside the factory. The Autobots battle strategy seemed to be very similar to the Swarmers, however since they had been professionally trained rather than given an assault rifle and thrown into a barbaric terrorist organization, their shots were much more precise and there was no crude actions taken. (As in tearing the limbs of their enemies as the Swarmers often did.)

The Autobots didn't hesitate to blow down the door of the factory, execute the guards and strap bombs to each and every corner of the room. At this point Grimlock and his men might have been tearing off the heads of their enemies, for I had never seen the soldiers of Optimus Prime feel so obligated to kill, not even those of Grimlock's nature. The only thing they did different than the Swarmers was spare the workers at the factory rather than blowing off their heads or tying them to the table and let them explode with the factory.

By nightfall the Autobots had killed every swarmer in the factory and loaded all the workers into the ships to be taken into prison. I could have sworn that Grimlock and his Autobots were laughing as they blew up the base. Optimus Prime can be quite harsh sometimes, however I doubt I would have treated the Swarmers any better had the Decepticons attacked their factories. In fact I would have loved to see each and every one of those slaves working in the factory have his head blown off. Given what they had done to both the Autobots and the Decepticons, I think I was more shocked than I should have been.

After what happened that night, I knew it wouldn't be long until the remaining Swarmers were wiped out. Weather it be us or the Autobots to put an end to them, they would be completely eradicated within several months at the most. What I was not expecting however was to see my yellow "friend" on the monotor from one of the cameras that was planted outside the now destroyed factory. I had no idea as to what he was doing there, but I had already assumed that he would be even angrier and not to mention crazier. He knew exactly what had taken place there; as anyone who might have walked by would. However as I had hoped he was unaware of who had done it.

He began walking in the direction of the camera. This continued until he was only a few yards away from it and then in a split second, he had vanished. Then he re-appeared right in front of the camera and gripped it with his hands holding it up right against his faceplate so close that I could se the wiring in his optics.

'I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He had completely lost it.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE I'M COMING FOR YOU! I WILL TEAR EVERY LIMB FROM YOUR BODY AND USE IT FOR SCRAP DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

The remainder of his outburst came with great deal of cursing and chaotic shouting. He finally ended with

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO HIDE, BECAUSE I WILL FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO I WILL INSURE THAT YOUR SUFFERING IS TWICE AS UNBEARABLE AS MY OWN!"

After that the screen went black, I'm guessing he tore the camera to pieces. Most of the Decepticons in the room were a bit taken aback by the insane swarmer. But I of coarse was not, in fact I would say I was actually amused, like I said before everything was going as planned. I remembered his glowing green optics blazing with anger and hate for this "mystery" (at least to him) killer. With his final words still playing in my head I chuckled to myself. His description of how he would insure the suffering of his new enemy amused me even more as I recalled it. _You will indeed insure their suffering my friend, you will indeed. _


	6. Chapter 6 - A Mind Reborn

**Chapter 6  
A Mind Reborn**

_Author's Notes: here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy :) _

I wasn't in the slightest bit surprised that he came after us first rather than the Autobots; After all the battle of northern Kaon was still fairly recent and the Swarmers were probably expecting an attack from us. It was two nights after the bombing when I heard a large pound coming from the wall outside my quarters. I knew it was him, but I thought I'd give him a little surprise when he finally blew down the wall with his massive cannon mounted on his back. He took another shot attempting to kill me off right then and there. But I was ready for him. I leaped out of the way before the blast could hit me and it blew a hole through the floor of my quarters. I lured him outside of the room and then kicked him to the ground.

Was I stupid? I thought to myself, for a second I had forgotten that I was battling a Swarmer. Unfortunately for me he was able to land a deadly blow on my chest with his saws mounted on his feet and then severely burn my open wound with his flamethrowers. I took a swing at him with my blade mounted in my hand, but It didn't do me much good at all. He was able to slam his fist against my back and cause me to fall to the ground on my chest. I wouldn't be alive to tell this story had I not been able to knock him back with my leg. I then had enough time to pick myself up and take another swing at him with my knife. I hit him this time, giving him a good size gash on his right side. I charged towards him but he pulled out a gun and shot at me. He hit my upper shoulder on the right, but it was something I could take easily without a great deal of discomfort. When I charged at him again I knocked the gun from his hand and swung at him with the knife once more. But he tore it right from the center of my palm. I grabbed at his torn open side and began to tear at the armor. He wrapped his hands around my horns and pulled with the same amount of force. We both were thrown backwards. My horns hand been torn from either side of my head and a large plate had been ripped off of his side.

But even with his side torn open he still charged at me with his flamethrowers blazing. His endurance was remarkable I was caught in the blaze but I made sure he was caught with me. I tore several wires from his open side causing him to scream and thrash about. he jabbed his hand into my faceplate and his saw blade on his left foot into my leg. He cut open my shin and shattered my right optic. That's when I let the crazed bastard have it. I took my hand to his left shoulder were the Swarmer insignia was planted and I ripped the panel off entirely. I took that same panel and jabbed it into his open wound while he ignited his flamethrowers once more. The entire area around us was ablaze. I drew my sword and charged and him I stabbed it right through his chest. In his final moments of consciousness he ripped the blade half and jabbed the broken end into the right side of my neck. We both collapsed.

I awoke before the yellow bot did. He had been stored in a cell at the main Decepticon headquarters in central Kaon. After I had been successfully repaired I headed over to pay him a visit. The yellow bot was still battered and beaten from our battle. He awoke to see me standing before him.

"YOU!"

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS! YOU AND YOUR ARMY OF USELESS DECEPTICON TRASH!"

He charged at me, but the forcefield on the cell kept him locked in.

"I do apologize, for this confusion, but we did no such thing, it was the Autobots who destroyed your factory."

"Oh yeah!? Prove it Deceptiscum!"

I told Demolishor to play back the footage we had gotten of the Autobots laying waste to the factory and killing the Swarmers. That actually seemed to be enough to calm him down. He sat back down on the floor of his cell and spoke.

"If this is so then I apologize for my previous actions, and if you grant me my freedom I swear I will never bother you or any of your men ever again."

"I could do that." I paused and smiled slightly, chuckling to myself. "Or I could repair your body and give you a chance to get revenge on the Autobots for taking the lives of your brothers."

"And what are your terms?" He asked. He seemed more interested this time when he spoke, just as I had expected.

"You must join the Decepticons and obey my command, and you must also promise not to destroy any Mini-Cons we already posses or come across in the future."

He hesitated slightly; this was going against one of the core beliefs of his people. Still, It seemed that he didn't have a huge desire to destroy Mini-Cons. In fact, I could tell he'd rather not. What he really wanted was to take revenge on the Autobots.

"I agree to your terms." He finally said, "Is there anything else you want from me?"

Just as I was walking away I turned to face him again.

"Yes actually, I don't believe we have been properly acquainted yet. My name is Megatron, who are you?"

"They call me Thrasher."


	7. Chapter 7 - Silence

**Chapter 7  
Silence **

_Author's notes: So here's chapter 7. Enjoy :) (Background info: Kobak is a planet I made up)_

Shortly after our agreement, Thrasher was transferred to the medical sector of our headquarters. His side was repaired as well as any other damage done in the battle we had. However I personally took part in reinstalling his shoulder plate. Instead of re attaching the old panel with the insignia of the Swarmers branded onto it, we created a panel of the same dimensions and re attached it to where the old one had once sat. After that, I took pleasure in branding Thrasher with a Decepticon insignia. Once this was all finished. He was reawakened. He was now far more powerful than he had ever been in the past. His weapons had been rebuilt out of much more quality materials and in addition, his targeting systems were upgraded as well. Not only were his weapons improved, but also so was his aim. Lastly, his once glowing green madbot optics had been replaced with crisp red ones. He was the perfect Decepticon.

With the Swarmers eliminated, I knew that it was only a matter of time until we came into frequent conflict with the Autobots again. I figured that I would fuel this fire a little. We were able to pick up a broadcast from an Autobot ship heading towards a Swarmer hideout in Polyhex, and just as I thought, it was Grimlock and his men heading after the Swarmers again. I put together a strike team of Decepticons to attack the Autobots in Polyhex. This was Thrasher's first mission as a Decepticon.

The ride in the ship over to Polyhex was complete silence. I took The Constructions, Soundwave, Cyclonus, Demolisher Starscream and Thrasher along with me. I observed them as they nervously glanced back at Thrasher every so often. They seemed to be afraid of him. Not long ago they had faced him in battle, and with that black mask mounted on his head covering his face; it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. This only amused me further. If he was able to put fear into his allies hearts, his enemies would shudder at the sound of his name.

When we landed in Polyhex, it took a matter of seconds for us to locate the Autobots. The smoke rising from the north also told us that Grimlock and his men were likely tearing apart the entire base. This meant they were heavily armed, and it would be a great way to test out Thrasher's abilities. When we arrived, Thrasher's rage took over his mind. He leaped down to the ruins of the Swarmer hideout and took of in search of Autobots. We followed him from a distance.

Soon enough, we came face to face with the Autobots. Grimlock and his second in command ordered their troops to fire on us the instant we appeared. The Autobots had us greatly out gunned. However such odds were not enough to stop Thrasher from returning fire. In fact it was he who turned the tide of the battle. he shot down two of Grimlock's men with ease thanks to the upgrades in targeting systems. But his lack of knowledge about Autobot nature left him surprised when the furious Grimlock came charging at him. The massive bot threw him to the ground and pointed his sword right at Thrasher's chin. It was Grimlock's turn to make the mistake. Thrasher's foot-saws made short work of Grimlocks blade, and nearly his right hand. Grimlock swung his fists at Thrasher, but he was far too slow to hit him. The massive Autobot continued to swing his fists out of rage, but he lacked the speed needed to catch the quick yellow Decepticon. Every time he missed Grimlock became angrier and angrier. The enraged Autobot was soon shooting off plasma bolts in each and every direction. This brought down a lot of debris, but not a single bolt even scratched Thrasher's armor.

Thrasher than threw himself at Grimlock igniting his flamethrowers and engulfing him in the blaze. The massive Autobot fell to his knee in the heat; his armor was not designed to withstand that kind of heat like Thrasher's was. Thrasher collided with Grimlock, knocking him off his knee and onto his back. He then proceeded to hit Grimlock on either side of the faceplate, knocking his head back and forth until he was nearly knocked unconscious. Grimlock's second in command was a red Autobot, roughly the same height as Thrasher. The red bot jumped onto Thrasher's back and tackled him to the ground. Thrasher kicked him off his back with ease and threw him to the ground. Thrasher leapt up in the air, activating his foot saws as he began his descent.

"Look out Cliffjumper!" Grimlock tried to war the other Autobot but it was already too late, Thrasher had landed on top of Cliffjumper and shredded the Autobot insignia on his chest. Thrasher picked up the red bot and tossed him over to the right. His body hit the ground harder than even Thrasher had expected. The lives of these two Autobots were now in the hands of Thrasher. He pounced again onto Grimlock and held one of his foot-saws over his neck. I was thoroughly impressed and I laughed as I approached them.

"That's enough Thrasher, I want these two alive." I said. He grumbled and stepped off of Grimlock's torso.

"I am very impressed soldier. If we didn't need these two Autobots alive I'd surely let you have their heads."

"You promised me revenge on the Autobots in exchange for my services. I took this land for you and defeated their troops. I want my part of our agreement."

_I should have known he was going to be difficult to control. _I thought. "You agreed that you would join the Decepticons and obey my command, and I am telling you to stand down soldier."

He grunted angrily once more and started to walk back towards the shuttle. I had the Constructicons carry the prisoners back to the shuttle while I listened to Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher and Soundwave go on about the victory like over confident idiots. However at the time none of them knew how a battle against Grimlock compared to a battle against Optimus Prime.

The Autobots were put in cells. My plan was that they would be used as bait to lure Optimus Prime to Kaon. However I was not ready to fight this battle yet. I first wanted to see how Thrasher behaved on off-planet missions. Not to mention, I was interested in having a new energon mine off-planet. I knew that Optimus Prime had a new energon mine on the planet of Kobak thanks to Cyclonus when he worked undercover at the Autobot headquarters. However, if I was to send a bot as dangerous as Thrasher on an off planet mission I would need to send a much more experienced Decepticon to lead the assault. I decided that I would send one of my most trusted Decepticons. A brawny green bot with a similar structure to Thrasher; he had been a Decepticon for almost as long as I had and was greatly skilled in an ancient form of martial arts known as Metallikato. His name: Bludgeon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kobak

**Chapter 8 **

**Kobak**

_Author's Notes: hey guys sorry It took so long to get this chapter up, I had a bunch of ideas for it and I had to narrow them down. Anyways this chapter also makes reference to something unrelated to Hot Shot/Thrasher but is a part of the Transformers Armada cartoon. Nonetheless, I Hope you all enjoy this update :)_

Bludgeon actually seemed pleased when he was assigned such a mission. In fact, I could almost say he was excited. He, Thrasher, and a group of Decepticon soldiers headed to Kobak roughly one week after being assigned the mission. They landed on Kobak that night several miles outside the Autobot energon mine. Anyone who has ever been to Kobak knows that it is very densely covered in fog and nearly impossible to navigate on. There is no native intelligent life, and the worldwide fog prevents it from having long time settlements on it. But as I said before, this time Kobak's temporary settlers were Autobots mining energon. When they landed on the planet's surface they immediately radioed headquarters saying that due to Kobak's dense fog the operation was going to take longer than they had expected. Soundwave had sent ratbat with them to broadcast visuals of the assault. And by the looks of the footage sent back with the transmission, they were right.

They searched for days mindlessly searching through the vast empty world for what might be a sign of an Autobot energon mine. It was after nearly a month of searching when they finally found the mine. They made short work of the Autobot guards outside and inside of the mine, and the Omnicons suffered the same fate as they. After the quick skirmish, they began extracting the energon from the mine. However when they sent me a video report from the progress they had made that day, I found that they had discovered that there was another part of the cave that was the Autobot's mineshaft. It was completely dark, which gave evidence that the Autobots had not discovered it. I watched on the viewscreen as Thrasher and Bludgeon walked through the cave, lighting the cave as best they could with the lights they had installed on their armor.

All of a sudden, Bludgeon tapped against something with the front of his foot. Naturally upon hearing the noise, Thrasher spun around with his finger on his trigger.

"Wait don't shoot! Its just me!" I heard Bludgeon say.

Thrasher lowered his weapon and shined it in the direction of Bludgeon. I heard Thrasher gasp quietly. Bludgeon turned around to see what it was. Painted on the wall there seemed to be some cave drawings. When I looked closer I saw that there were green rocks indented into the walls, as the cave drawings seemed to be drawn around them as if they had some sort of purpose. I told bludgeon to shine his light at the cave wall as well so that I could get a view of the entirety of the drawings. There appeared to be fighting drawn all over the walls that may or may not have been related to the rocks indented into the wall. However the figures that did react to the rocks appeared to trying to display some sort of message. There was one drawing on the far left of two figures, one of which appeared to be dead. As I looked over to the left I noticed that the next drawing showed the living figure holding one of the green rocks in its hand. After that the two figures were both standing up straight.

"What is this?" I heard Thrasher's voice say.

"It seems as if the people who made these drawings believed these gems were capable of resurrecting the dead." Bludgeon responded. "I'm also willing to assume that the people who made such drawings were unable to use these gems to save themselves given that Kobak hasn't had any native intelligent life for a very long time."

I heard them start to walk away

"Wait just one moment." I said.

"Megatron sir, what is it?" Bludgeon questioned

"Why don't you bring those rocks you found back to headquarters? I would like to have them examined."

"With all due respect Megatron sir, I sincerely doubt the beliefs of this ancient religion were based on any sort of reasonable evidance, and the gems are probably worthless."

"You will do as I say Bludgeon."

"As you wish. Thrasher, pull the gems we found out of the wall, Megatron wishes to examine them."

Thrasher presented the rocks found on Kobak to me almost instantaneously after he and Bludgeon landed. I could tell he questioned my interest in the rocks as well. But as he usually did, he kept his thoughts to himself. This did not surprise me though; in fact even I had little faith that this theory of mine was correct. But I had heard ancient legends that were almost identical to the story that were displayed on the cave wall, however every version of the story I had heard ended with the fact that the rocks capable of giving life had never been seen or let alone touched. I was aware of how naïve this idea I had was, but having heard these tales all my life I felt I owed it to myself to be sure.

"Thrasher" I said before he left the room

He simply stopped and said nothing but turning around to let me know he was listening. I then shared with him of how I had heard about these rocks ever since my spark was installed into my mainframe. He still said nothing, but in his optics he showed his fascination. Whenever I would stop he would nod his head, indicating that he wanted me to continue. When I finally finished, he said that he wanted permission to take one of the gems and examine it himself. I granted him that permission and he simply thanked me and left.

This happened whenever I asked to speak with him. He would allow me to explain whatever it was that I was trying to tell him entirely and then give me his response. This was what I later learned to be a sign of respect. Since at a young age, he had been trained to relentlessly kill and sent out onto a battlefield quickly after with the instruction to either die or fight for his people, he believed he knew nothing. This to a certain degree was true, and because of it, he allowed me to be the one to educate him. Slowly turning his mind from that of a crazed swarmer, into one of a merciless Decepticon.


	9. Chapter 9 - Wirings of a Decepticon

**Chapter 9**

**Wirings of a Decepticon**

_Author's Notes: here's chapter nine, just as a warning it gets a little graphic towards the end. Anyways hope you guys enjoy. :) _

As time went on I allowed myself to become better acquainted with Thrasher. Much like myself, Thrasher had come from a people of eternal war, hatred, and anger while most other emotions or ideas had been cast aside as unimportant or useless. Because of this, I might even go as far as to say he was almost a personal friend of mine. The only difference between he and I was that I hadn't had anyone before me to shape my mind and guide me towards my purpose in life, I was forced to seek out my own purpose on my own. But since I was able to "guide" him as one might say I was able to shape him into the perfect example of what a Decepticon is meant to be.

Naturally, Thrasher was utterly ruthless in battle, and he was one of few who could actually control their rage enough so they could use it to their advantage. His natural characteristics made him an excellent Decepticon to begin with, however his emotionally driven fighting tactics often made him unpredictable. There were times when he would passively disobey me if he didn't feel that the order was unnecessary. In addition he would never listen to orders from anyone aside from me, and would often pick fights with the other Decepticons. Building his loyalty proved to be the most difficult part of bringing him into the Decepticons. All of it had to be done mentally since my typical forms of physical discipline did not agree with his barbaric nature.

In order to do this, I put Thrasher in my elite group of Decepticons who fought along side me personally, with the thought that bringing him into battle with me would somehow build his loyalty. Also in my elite group of Decepticons were the famous Demolisher and Starscream. Demolisher was an utter brute, and a Decepticon to the core; he was cold, ruthless and unquestionably loyal to me. Before he was a Decepticon. Before he was a Decepticon, Demolisher was a terrorist in his home city of central Iacon. His hatred of the Autobots came from the Autobot police's mistreatment of him all through his life, and his disgust for the Autobots lead him to the Decepticons. Starscream on the other hand was rather unusual. His loyalty came out of fear of me, but he still could prove to be disobedient at times. His mind worked much more like that of an Autobot rather than a Decepticon. He had emotions, which made him unstable. In fact Starscream's instability was part of the reason I kept an eye on him. Prior to becoming a Decepticon, Starscream was a severely depressed, anxious and paranoid power plant worker from the city of Tarn. Although he was never proven guilty, many of his coworkers believed that he was responsible for several murders that had taken place in the city. Starscream became uncontrollably paranoid after his fellow power plant workers tried to kill him twice and he turned to the Decepticons out of fear for his life.

Demolisher's brute like nature and Starscream's instability were precisely the characteristics that made up Thrasher's personality. Because of this, he was able to connect with the other two Decepticons. Thrasher and Demolisher both despised the Autobots and believed that all of our enemies should be blown to bits rather than shown any sort of mercy even if it meant sacrificing the possible information the Autobots had. Thrasher and Starscream both lived at the mercy of their uncontrollable emotions. Starscream's anxiety and Thrasher's rage seemed to tie the insane bots together in some way in the sense that they believed they could understand each other's suffering, dare I say they may have trusted each other. Unity was rare in the Decepticon ranks. But I believed that these three would be able to bring something more to the Decepticons with their unity.

Their unity paid off in the next battles we had. Those battles we fought in those days were some of the best victories I've ever had. We completely decimated our enemies and anyone associated with them. Demolisher had finally developed some form of judgment, Starscream wasn't constantly overwhelmed by his thoughts and Thrasher was fighting at his utmost best. Not to mention the rest of the Decepticons in my elite group were in spectacular condition as well. For a time, I actually felt like I was unstoppable, and along with these victories came Thrasher's loyalty.

His respect developed greater and greater the more battles we fought. He saw my power as a fighter rather than a ruler. When doing this, he learned that I was much more powerful than he was, and coming from a culture like that of the Swarmers the most powerful bot is the one that gives the orders. Thrasher's loyalty was improved greatly by the time Jetfire and his troops invaded Kaon in a desperate attempt to rescue Cliffjumper and Grimlock as well as many other Autobots being held captive in the Decepticon headquarters. But my elite team and I were ready for them, and we tore them to pieces. Thrasher obeyed every command I gave him and we blew the heads off of the Autobots when they stormed into the city.

It was almost like I had some sort of pride watching him tear down the Autobots just as he had to my Decepticons not to long ago. He had grown a great deal since his first few battles as a Decepticon. The Autobots blew down the doors and ran into the bottom floor of the prison with their guns blazing, knocking down almost all of the guards to the ground as if they were toys. I was alerted by one of the surviving Decepticons guarding the prison, and I showed up with my elite team as soon as I could. We charged in from behind the Autobots and took them by surprise. I believe it was Thrasher who took the first shot.

An Autobot fell to the ground and several others turned around and began to open fire on us. We quickly got behind cover and returned fire. Enraged, Thrasher leapt from his cover and charged at the nearest Autobot. The bot had never seen such tactics in his life and his surprise cost him his life. Thrasher threw the tattered corpse to the floor and charged at another. He ignited the flamethrowers on his wrists and took care of another two Autobots with that. The rest of the Autobot troops inside decided to fall back further into the prison. And of coarse, we followed them, with Thrasher at the front. With the cannon on his back he blew down the doors the Autobots had shut in an attempt to keep us out. They had nowhere left to run, and that's when the slaughter began.

Thrasher picked up a shard from the destroyed door and threw it at the Autobot standing in front. it nailed him right in the optic, blinding him and sending him to the floor. Thrasher then ignited his flamethrowers once more and set the whole room ablaze. We stormed in right after that just as the Autobots had when they arrived. With the firepower from myself, Thrasher, Starscream, Demolisher and everyone else in my elite squadron we made scrap metal out most of the Autobots in the room. However a few of them had gotten to cover quickly enough. I decided I would let Thrasher deal with these last few Autobots alone. "Why don't you take care of the rest of them for me" I said as I walked out of the room with the rest of my men aside from Thrasher following me out.

I do not know exactly what he did to them, but I remember the sounds of gunfire and the burst that came when Thrasher ignited his flamethrowers. After several seconds of screaming, I heard the sound of Thrasher's foot saws buzzing. I heard the screams of the Autobot soldiers again as I heard the sound of the saws colliding with metal. This went on for several minutes and then stopped suddenly. It took me a few seconds to soak in what had just happened, but I remembered who it was "taking care" of the Autobots in that room. Thrasher came out with his armor drenched in energon blood, a venomous smile on his faceplate and his hand behind his back.

"Welcome back Thrasher, I trust it was a success?" I said with my back turned to him

"Megatron sir," he said and I turned to face him. He held out his hand that had been behind his back and my spark nearly went out for a second upon seeing what he held in his hand.

"I brought you their heads."


End file.
